A simple what if?
by Mr Halfwright
Summary: AU. Abandoned by his parents, rejected by the community of Mobotropolis. A simple what if story of how people would act and how events would unfold if they were never brought together by Robotnik.
1. Discovery

Discovery.

_The huge hulking figure paused, suddenly noticing the small child on the forest floor as torrential rain slipped it's way between the slim cover of the canopy above._

_The child was visibly terrified; he was cold, wet and shaking from the terrible conditions surrounding him. Obviously only a few days old, here he was, left to die in this absolute monsoon of a storm by selfish and uncaring parents, abandoned in the unforgiving landscape of the great forest, surrounded by heartless wild beasts._

_Why? Because of a physical anomaly, a second tail, a birth defect that looked like it would have no detrimental effect on the silent fox cub. Well... physically at least, mental scars would most likely be cut open every time the cub simply tried to make friends with others in his attempts to make sense of this cruel and heartless world. _

_Mammoth Mogul could sympathise... relate, to the shivering fox before him, who was now pulling his tails around him in an attempt of using them as a makeshift barrier against the raging storm. He had been called a freak many times for having a legendary rock jammed inside his chest, been called a living curiosity for having his life prolonged by eons from it. _

_They were both the same, yet different. If the child was anything else he would simply leave it here and leave nature to run its course. _

_No, the child had potential, he could sense it._

_A quite squeak emitted from the cub as Mammoth picked him up and attempted to wipe the icy mud off his fuzzy back, something seemed wrong however..._

_Mammoth was no expert on child care, but basic parental instinct told him that babies normally make noise... and a lot of it. Pulling the child away from him he expected to see the cold hands of death slowly surrounding the cub, what he saw instead was his eyes; the most brilliant shade of blue he'd even seen, containing a magnificent spark of intelligence. _

_They were also filled with terror, Mammoth knew he wouldn't be described as the 'goodly' sort down in Mobotropolis, the concept of child raising had been completely extinguished in Mammoth's soul obviously showing its presence to the cub before him and his massive foreboding stature probably didn't make matters any better either. _

_Drawing the fox into a hug he hoped was at least somewhat comforting, he thought up a name for the fox, one that he hoped would help him through his future troubles. _

"Tails Mogul my son..."


	2. Early Days

Early days.

7hanks to 'Tails Is FLUFFY,' 'Asher Tye' and DaddlerTheDalek for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

><p>The cub's mind was proving harder to pick then Mammoth had previously predicted, though he still managed to break through with relative ease it was an incredible and sobering testament to the young fox's strength.<p>

Unfortunately, there was no foreseeable memory showcasing any part of the cub's parents or caregivers; no names, no faces, no words... just emptiness and void...

Though that came as no surprise, probably the only thing he knew about children was that they only developed their memory near the age of two, but he had been witness to the bonding experience between parent and newborn more times than he could ever hope to count. Given the facts, it didn't take a genius to figure out the fox had been abandoned on his birthday, rejected before his parents knew who he was. That was four days ago.

Admittedly it did feel a little _heart-warming_ that his own face had been imprinted in the cubs mind.

His focus was quickly turned from the happy smiling eyes of the fox to the TV in front of him when he noticed what was on, the televised executions of Julian and Colin Kintobor.

It was big news, the two had been discovered plotting a coup together and Julian had exploited his position of Acorn Kingdom's warlord to mass produce a mechanised fighting force consisting of thousands of robots loyal only to him. It had been Amadeus Prower who had discovered the conspiracy against the throne when he had walked in on the two discussing their plans surrounding something called the 'Robotiszer' down in the labs. Minutes later he was arresting the two with the crown's blessing and royal guard.

The trial was a short one, lasting little over an hour as Julian and Colin had foolishly written down the entire plan, providing more than enough evidence to sentence them to the headsman's block.

Obviously Julian's plan had done little to preserve overlander/mobian relations as racial conflict was now at an all time high. Several famous overlanders had already been relocated by the crown for their own safety.

In his thought session he forgot all about the execution going on in front of him and Julian was now being led up to the block, looking down to his new son, he switched the TV off. Although he would most likely not register what he was watching, on daytime television, but his young eyes didn't need to see what happened next.

Tails seemed to notice his glance and looked up to him, smiling. He was sitting against the side of the couch after Mammoth had propped him against it, too weak to move he remained silent as he stared up into Mammoth's dark green eyes, perfectly content with the small apartment in Mobotropolis.

Well, in Mammoth's case the apartment was small anyway. The couch by itself was probably the definition of big in the fox's eyes.

He was getting worried however, the only time he heard Tails make a sound on his own was when he needed formula. He was so quiet in fact that Mammoth had temporally placed a mental suggestion in him so that he made noise before he needed to answer natures call. (Though at his current age he probably already would have done that even if Tails had talked more, the last thing he wanted to do was clean Tails fur from faecal matter again.)

Surely babies made more noise than this? Maybe his mind needed stimulation?

"What are you smiling at Tails?" Mammoth asked happily, the fox's face grew even happier and wider, if that was possible. "What are you smiling at Tails?" Mammoth repeated, Tails started chuckling and his twin namesakes started to hit the back of the couch. "What are you smiling at Tails?" Mammoth repeated, Tails was now sent to tears from his laughing, his undeveloped mind finding great humour in the broken record speech Mammoth was making.

* * *

><p>It had now been three months since Mammoth had found Tails alone in the forest and his rate of learning and understanding was mind boggling, although he had begun to speak more he was still to formulate actual words, though Mammoth didn't think too much about this, taking a guess that his voice box was still under development, that and Tails seemed to have a massive understanding of words.<p>

Just now he was reading him his bedtime story and Tails eyes would follow his finger, then he would point out to whatever object Mammoth was reading about at the time, making soft happy cooing noises when Mammoth told him "Yes Tails, that's a plane."

It was for this very reason that Mammoth kept his mental manipulation on the fox minimal; he hadn't even placed a post hypnotic mark on him yet. This was by far the smartest baby he'd even seen, in fact his brain activity currently equalled that of an average adult.

He was always happy as well, the only other emotion Mammoth had detected on the child was mild annoyance when he had moved the bottle away from him before he was finished with it around two weeks ago.

Mammoth had even decided to put away his evil ways temporally for the sake of Tails wellbeing. Well that's what he told himself anyway; there was a subconscious reason he himself had yet to discover. Time goes by quickly when you've lived for over ten thousand years and he didn't want to miss a precious second.

* * *

><p>The utter shock was obvious when Mammoth first registered the massive chaos flux as Tails touched the emerald lodged in his chest.<p>

"Dada, wadat?" Tails worded, curious blue eyes remained focused on the strange and colourful gem before him.

Mammoth was speechless, he knew the kid was special, but for him to process the ability to tap into the chaos force was something else entirely, even more so at the age of six months.

"Dada, wadat?" Tails asked, annoyance was present in his voice this time. The only time he had ever got angry before was when his hunger for knowledge went neglected. That complex situation had completely thrown Mammoth for a loop, weighing up if he should discipline Tails for yelling at him or should just forget about it as it was simple curiosity.

"It's a chaos emerald son." Mammoth stated, Tails blinked once or twice at the new word as Mammoth went into great detail about the chaos emeralds, everything from their legendary status and powers to how this particular one found its way into his chest. Tails absorbed the information up like a sponge as he looked at the emerald in wonderment, completely ignorant to his control over the chaos force mere seconds ago.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: think of clicker blocks like Lego, as far as I know the brand doesn't exist.)<strong>

Tails connected the clicker blocks into place in wonderment, completely fascinated at the previously unknown toy concept as he clicked the block pieces together to build a house that looked suspiciously like the outside of the apartment, several new and creative additions were being added however, most notable were the giant cannon on the roof that actually fired a plastic round and the swimming pool in the front yard which the fox had unknowingly built to twice the size of the house he had constructed.

"Look daddy!" Tails exclaimed perfectly as he got up to run over to Mammoth, "I built our house out of clicker!" he exclaimed again, grin wide and tails wagging.

"As I can see..." Mammoth complemented lovingly.

"Come over here daddy, I need your help to find the final pieces!" Tails stated happily as he ran back to the clicker pile, his motor skills were way above that of his age group.

"Ok, Ok..." Mammoth conceded easily, "what pieces are we looking for?" he asked.

"Us daddy!" Tails exclaimed happily as he started sifting through the clicker pile, Mammoth instantly realised his mistake in getting him this toy, spotting the figurines of the single tailed fox and a grey elephant. This was a conversation he didn't want to have, especially on his first birthday.

* * *

><p>Rate and review... you!<p>

Also I did a lot of homework on child development for this chapter and increased the development rate to show Tails intelligence.


	3. Vanilla's Playschool for Gifted Children

Playschool.

7hanks to 'Asher Tye,' prowerboy, 'Tails Is FLUFFY' and DaddlerTheDalek for reviewing.

7hanks to 'Dark Fox Tailz' for giving me an idea for the story.

Was listening to "Sonic 2 HD - Chemical Plant Zone (Blast Processing)" on YouTube while writing this. If you listen to it, plug in surround headphones, blast the sound right the hell up, set the vid to 1080p HD and remove your pants for they will get messy otherwise.

Also the metal cover version causes the same effect, damn you chemical plant zone music, Y U SO GOOD!

* * *

><p><strong>(AN, because I'm lazy I'm not even going to try and convert English speech into baby speech for the other characters shown in this chapter.)<strong>

"Dad, what are those red swirly things?" Tails asked curiously as he eyed the small white bowl placed on the dining room table, Mammoth looked up from his paper while letting out a chuckle. Mammoth had read a lot of books concerning child raising since he had adopted Tails and it never failed to astonish him how advanced Tails was compared to not just children, but fully grown adults.

At one and a half years the fox could and often would, produce better conversations then most of his useless subordinates could ever hope to achieve. Even if 'what are those red swirly things?" didn't sound like the greatest topic ever, figuratively speaking when this kind of situation was encountered Mammoth could rely on the fact that once the concept of the lolly was explained and Tails saw another new type of lolly he would ask 'what flavour is that?' instead of 'what are those _green swirly_ things?'

"They're called peppermint swirls Tails," Mammoth explained as he picked one up and handed it to the kid, who instantly started rolling it around like it was a marble. Mammoth studied him intriguingly as Tails continued to roll it around on the table instead of jamming it into his mouth like most other young children would.

Most other people would laugh at the perceived gullibility Tails was displaying, not even considering he was trying to work out what a peppermint swirl was, having never tasted a sweet before.

Mammoth continued to watch as the internal cogs continued their grinding, remarkable revolutions. Little spin here, experimental toss there. Soon, Tails eyes fell back on the bowl and Mammoth watched as realisation struck the fox, who was returning his focus on the small red and white orb before squeezing it to check the density, Tails quickly asked, "Where's the term peppermint come from?" before he popped the lolly in his mouth.

As expected, his tiny blue irises instantly lit up showing the obvious delight contained, Mammoth smiled grimly.

The fox was too nice, never disobeyed an order or task given, listening to every word he was told and in doing so, avoiding danger because of it. Tails had never been in trouble in his life, Mammoth hoped the lollies would provide an excellent incentive to change that fact.

Something's could never be learnt from a book... discipline and consequences were two of them. "You're not to have any of them without my permission... ok Tails?"

* * *

><p>"Daddy, where are we going!" Tails asked shakily, though he was two years old at this point, this was the first time he had ever visited the central part of Mobotropolis and the uncomfortable and unfamiliar surroundings were frightening him, compounded by the strange and unfamiliar eyes that were giving the two strange looks, it was utterly terrifying to the young fox.<p>

"We're going to go to playschool today Tails." Mammoth stated simply as he waited for the inevitable 'what's that?' To his surprise something else entirely happened.

"Playschool..." Tails tested the word in his head, "but aren't schools for learning?" as asked, blue eyes looking up into Mammoth's green ones in obvious curiosity. "Or is this a school to help teach people how to play? Because if you forgot we can go back home and I'll teach you how to play with clicker." Tails said, Mammoth couldn't suppress the haughty laugh from the fox's cute and naive remark.

"Yes, Tails... that is the purpose of this school, but it's not for me." Mammoth said, to anyone either foolish or heartless enough it was probably a comical sight to see the massive figure of Mammoth Mogul hunch over in order to hold the fox's hand. The few laughs heard instantly stopped when they saw the fox's second tail and the scowling, anger filled eyes of the ancient mob boss.

"So, I'm going to school today?" Tails said, getting straight to the point, "but I don't see why I need to go to playschool since I already know how..."

"I'm not taking you here to test you ability to play, I'm taking you here to see how well you play with others." Mammoth stated, Tails did an impassive shrug. "This is the playschool here..." Mammoth said as he lead Tails up into a small black and red coloured building that had a grand golden yellow and white sign hanging above it entitled 'Vanilla's Playcentre for Gifted Children'.

"Looks nice." Tails commented as he walked in with his dad, soft multi coloured carpet adorned different areas of the floor in a pleasuring manner, cute little pictures were placed on the walls showing different variations of Chao and Flicky's, a cartoon alphabet banner hung above the doorway and against the wall were shelves filled with stacks of picture books, crayons and soft toys.

"Hello there Mammoth..." A voice behind them sounded and Tails turned to see a heavily pregnant rabbit in a purple and red dress speaking to them, "... and this must be Tails." she said happily, Tails looked up to Mammoth's assuring face.

"_You can trust her Tails," _Mammoth's telepathic voice came into Tails head, _"she knows what she's doing, I want you to behave for her and do what she says, ok? I'll be leaving shortly after your introduction so I can take care of some business, ok?" _ Tails, not really having a method to reply to Mammoth without exposing his power's decided to introduce himself to Vanilla.

"Yep, that's me!" Tails stated as he reached out to shake Vanilla's hand. Utterly shocked, Vanilla took it and shook back gently, Mammoth had told her this child was special but this was truly unexpected.

"My name is Miss Vanilla." She stated, taking the young fox's hand, Vanilla started taking him over to the play area where several young kids were playing with assorted toys. Two teenage helpers were watching over the small group as they had a quiet discussion, one a female bat dressed in somewhat revealing attire and the other being a large crocodile who was wearing a gold chain necklace and had black headphones slung over his neck.

"Tails, I'll like you to meet Miss Rouge and Mr Vector." Vanilla said kindly, both teens looked at Tails kindly.

"Hey that little dude, you must be Tails, please just call me Vector!" Vector said toothily, which freaked Tails out a little and caused him to wonder how on Mobius the vicious looking crocodile managed to get this job.

"Awww, aren't you a little cutie! I'm Rouge!" Rouge said kindly, getting down and drawing him into a hug.

"I'm going to leave you with them for a few minutes, ok?" Vanilla said, as the pregnant doe hobbled off to talk with Mammoth.

Truthfully, Tails didn't really like this situation as he hadn't really met many other people in his life before and being forced to meet people like this was more than a little disconcerting to the young fox cub. Even if he felt like he could trust these two teenagers he wasn't really too sure about the small group of toddlers in front of him, particularly that little green duck sitting in the corner drawing what looked to be technical explosive diagrams.

The others in the room consisted of an overlander female dressed in blue, a pink female hedgehog dressed in red, a male bee who was wearing an orange bomber jacket, a silver hedgehog with golden eyes and strange glowing palms and finally a female racoon dressed in green and black.

"Everyone, I'll like you to say hello to Tails here... he's going to be joining us from now on." Vector stated. Mumbled hello's chorused throughout the room but everyone's eyes fell on his tails.

"Ok, everyone, please grab a cushion and get into a circle on the floor." Rouge said, her smile fading instantly when all the boys ran over to the cushion pile and started grabbing as many as their small arms could hold and started hogging them all, though Vector soon but an end to this by handing them out. "Ok, we're going to go around in a circle and introduce ourselves and say something about what you like to do, let's start with you Bean." She finished, as the green duck stood up.

"Hi, my name's Bean and I like shiny!" Bean said happily, he had brought his drawing's over and continued with them as the pink hedgehog stood up next.

"My name's Amy and I like cooking and Sonic!" She exclaimed, "Oh, isn't he the greatest, oh one day he'll be all MINE!"

"Ok now, Charmy you're..." Rouge tried to say.

"MINE!" Amy screamed.

"Amy!" Vector said authoritatively, Amy instantly shut up and allowed Charmy to start.

"My name's Charmy and... well, I like being a detective I guess." Charmy said flatly, as the silver hedgehog arose.

"Hi, my name's Silver and I like drawing stuff..." Silver mumbled as the racoon stood up slowly.

"Name's Marine mate's and I like the sea ye scurvy dogs!" Marine exclaimed happily as the final class member stood up, the overlander female.

"Hi, my name's Hope and..." she stopped to twiddle her thumbs a little, 'I like mechanical stuff I guess..." she finished, sitting down nervously as Tails stood up to introduce himself.

"My name's Tails... and I like planes and learning stuff..."


	4. Future's past

Future's past

7hanks to 'Tails Is FLUFFY,' prowerboy and 'Asher Tye' for reviewing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Daddy, where are we going?" Silver asked, as his father swerved around the nearby Mobotropolis ruins.<em>

"_Safety!" _

"_Where's that daddy?" the young hedgehog said, unsure of the word 'safety.' _

"_Far away from here Silver, far away from here." _

"_Where's mummy?" Silver asked, looking around for the telltale signs of his mother, she had a technological suit that allowed her to do almost anything; from running as fast as his father, to flying, to moving stuff around with her very hands... he'd been told of the legendary status of it and its creator. _

"_She won't be coming with us Silver, she decided to stay behind." _

"_What... why?" Silver asked, tears welling up in his eyes as he looked up to the black and red form of his father. _

"_Silver, she stayed behind to save you." _

"_Why?" he asked, Shadow had to wonder if he was doing the right thing here by telling his son this. _

"_This is no place for you to live, Silver, always remember that!" _

_"What's happening daddy!" _

"_You're going to a better place than this kiddo," Shadow stated, "I'm afraid you'll have to make this journey by yourself." _

"_What's happening daddy!" Silver asked, rivers now forming underneath his golden eyes._

"_Mammoth!" Shadow shouted, as he skidded to a halt underneath the doorframe of an old destroyed library. _

"_Dad, what's going on?" Silver asked, applying the broken record technique. _

"_Shadow! This is a surprise!" Mammoth said genuinely, his powers had dissipated in the past thousand years without the aid of his chaos emerald and his life was coming to a close, evident from the countless bags and wrinkles present under his massive, dark green eyes. _

"_Mammoth, they're coming!" Shadow stated. _

"_I see..." _

"_Can't we..." Shadow tried. _

"_No, history is not easily changed Shadow..." _

"_Who are you!" Silver asked._

"_My name is not important to you Silver," Mammoth replied, continuing on as he looked back up to Shadow. "Did you bring it?" _

"_Yes! Right here..." Shadow stated, grabbing a yellow stone from his quills. "But does it have to be like this?" _

"_Perhaps..." Mammoth said, placing the emerald on Silvers chest "...things can change after all." _

"_What do you mean?" Shadow asked, as a yellow aura surrounded the three. _

"_What's happening?" Silver demanded, on the verge of screaming. _

"_Hello Mammoth..." Mammoth laughed._

* * *

><p>Mammoth watched as Silver continued to play with the blocks, completely ignorant to his memories being read.<p>

Unsurprisingly, this particular memory wasn't a very pleasant one, for Mammoth or the tiny hedgehog before him.

Through his thousands spent studying, he knew that the tiny yellow stone was a time-stone; he also understood that they can only take person per trip. The older him and this 'Shadow' had obviously sent Silver here by himself in order to save him, but what did he mean?

"_No, history is not easily changed Shadow..."  
><em>"_Perhaps... things can change after all."  
><em>"_Hello Mammoth..."_

It was obvious that he was trying to tell himself something, and that he changed the future somehow; perhaps originally, Silver's mind was blanked? This was the most likely conclusion, but it didn't help if he didn't know the cause to their problems.

If he had his emerald, there was no doubt his future self would have been able to defend Silver and Shadow from whatever it was they were running from.

"_Perhaps I should start looking for other emeralds and hiding them away for insurance." _Mammoth thought to himself.

Scanning the room, Mammoth picked up something else, from the little racoon girl who was currently playing dolls with the overlander girl...

There was a memory, but it a fractured one...

* * *

><p><em>Purple...<em>

_Sol...  
><em>_Coconut crew...  
><em>_Cat...  
><em>_Fire...  
><em>_Destruction...  
><em>_Metal...  
><em>_Blood...  
><em>_Red...  
><em>_Yellow...  
><em>_Fire...  
><em>_Cat...  
><em>_Purple...  
><em>_Emerald...  
><em>_Water...  
><em>_Explosion...  
><em>_Fire...  
><em>_Cat...  
><em>_Escape...  
><em>_Emerald...  
><em>_Cat...  
><em>_Fire...  
><em>_Metal...  
><em>_Destruction...  
><em>_Coconut crew...  
><em>_Flames...  
><em>_Sol...  
><em>_Destruction...  
><em>_Cat...  
><em>_Sol...  
><em>_Blaze...  
><em>_Flames...  
><em>_Smoke..._

* * *

><p>Whatever the memory was, she didn't remember it exactly.<p>

"Ok Tails, I'm going to go now, ok." Mammoth said, looking over to where Tails was, he could see that Tails was showing his namesakes to the pink hedgehog who stared at them disbelievingly.

Mammoth had warned Tails that people would always be like that around him, although he seemed to be taking it pretty well with Amy, he knew simple curiosity from others would turn into taunts, slander and bullying in a few years time.

"Ok dad, you're coming back right..." Tails asked.

"Yes, I'll see you in a few hours , ok Tails."

* * *

><p>Rate and Review... You!<p> 


	5. Royal Blood

7hanks to prowerboy, 'Asher Tye,' 'Tails Is FLUFFY,' 'Dark Fox Tailz' and Shika1929 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Vanilla looked around at the small group of children before her, how they sat there without a care in the world, completely ignorant<em>. 'Each and every single one of them have been rejected, ignored, and had a horrible past. Each and every single one will likely have an equally bleak future, they would be tormented and bullied.'<em>

It was sad, how these children were treated, for simple differences. Silver was... well silver coloured and able to manipulate matter, and was despised because of it, he had been left on this very doorstep and Vanilla was currently taking care of him.

Marine and Bean had both been diagnosed with a severe case of autism, labels such as mental illness didn't go down to well with Mobian society, even if their 'illnesses' wasn't detrimental the least, they still wouldn't be accepted by society. Marine had been abandoned in the streets, but at least Bean had a somewhat good caregiver.

Hope Kintobor, the Kintobor name was branded to the upmost evil, she was spared death two years ago only because of the Acorn nanny, Rosie, the rest of her family was killed by Mobian rioters across the globe.

Charmy, his parents and sister were all killed by a power hungry colony one year ago today, Charmy was the only survivor of the infamous golden hive sacking, in reality he was a prince.

Amy, suffering from what appeared to be a severe case of bipolar, happy and nice one minute, angry and menacing the next, she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the fact she processed the ability to summon hammers from nowhere.

And lastly Tails, born with a second tail and left in the woods to die because of it, Vanilla also suspected he had some form of autism as well, but she wouldn't do anything about it, he didn't need any more pain in his life if it could go unnoticed, the boy was smart enough to act differently if things were explained to him properly.

Though nothing should have to be explained, for him or any of the others... ever.

These were talented and beautiful individuals who had done nothing to cause any of their pain, Vanilla knew it... so why could no one else? Why did these kids, have to be rejected, slandered and despised?

'_But in a way, these kids... fit together...' _

"So Hope, what have you built so far?" Tails heard Marine ask. Curiously, he looked over to where the two were sitting down. What he saw surprised him to say the least.

Before Hope was an intricately planed schematic for a jet engine, it was well drawn out and detailed (apart from the stars, love hearts and smiley faces that were printed everywhere in bright florescent pink.)

"Nothing much, my foster parents don't exactly give me much in the way of tools, but this is a plan I made for a jet engine I made a couple of days ago." Hope said proudly.

"it's very detailed Hope..." Tails butted in, "however I think you should widen the fuel pumps a little so the engine reaches its full capability."

"Yes I did consider that, but every millimetre I widen it by decreases running time by 15 minutes. And it requires a full 3 mm to reach full power."

"Well, yes... that wasn't something I considered..." Tails admitted, "But I estimate you could give the engine seven percent more acceleration and increase the top speed by eleven percent."

"It comes down to what you prefer really." Marine added, "Power or time management."

"What are you cuties talking about?" Rouge asked, walking up behind them with a tray of cookies.

* * *

><p>"Ewwww! Rosie, what is that thing!" Tails heard someone say behind him, sighing, he turned around to see a normal situation occurring. There was a young tree squirrel pointing directly at him, disgust clearly evident on her face at the sight of his second tail.<p>

"Sally Acorn... how... dare... you!" Rosie growled, "You were brought up better then that young lady!"

'_Well, at least this Rosie person is nice.' _Tails thought. Looking up to his dad he could see Mammoth was more than frustrated at what was occurring.

"Apologize!" Rosie ordered angrily, pointing to Tails, her eyes widened in shock slightly as she sighted his namesakes, though her posture remained the same.

"But Rosie, why does he have two yucky tails?" Sally asked, to which Rosie gasped.

This was far the worst insult Tails had ever endured, he couldn't help but shed a tear, made worse by the fact she was an Acorn, royal blood.

"APOLOGIZE! NOW!" Rosie ordered loudly, causing passes by to stop and look to see what was happening. Sally looked up at her nanny disbelievingly before huffing loudly and shoving her hands in her pockets.

"I'm sorry!" Sally said, just above hearing range.

"That's..." Tails said weakly whilst sniffing, "...all right." He said, wrapping his tails around himself. Even if they were the cause of every misfortune he had encountered so far in living memory, his tails (named lefty and righty) provided a great amount of comfort when he cuddled them and held them close.

"I'm so sorry about this young man." Rosie told Mammoth, whose mouth turned into that of a grin briefly before reverting. "Can I ask you what your names are?" Rosie asked.

"My name is Mammoth Mogul..." He replied, waiting for her to recognise his name, which to his surprise, she didn't. "And this is my adopted son, Tails." Mammoth said, watching as her face turned into that of a frown.

Turning his attention back to his father, Tails could see Mammoth had a cold, calculating expression on his face. He knew Mammoth was reading her mind, and had found something. He saw the exact same expression whenever he stole a mint candy from the table.

"Can we go home now Rosie?"

"And may I ask how old Tails is?" Rosie asked curiously, ignoring Sally's demand for the moment.

"I'm two and a half." Tails said, and he watched on as a sad frown adorned Rosie's face.

"Would you like to come to the castle for dinner?" Rosie asked.

* * *

><p>Rate and review... you!<p> 


	6. Evil?

7hanks to prowerboy, 'Tails Is FLUFFY' and 'Asher Tye' for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Tails had never seen Castle Acorn up close before, though he had seen its silhouette in the distance from the upper story window back in the apartment, and seen various pictures and photographs while his father was explaining the complexities of royalty to him, walking barefoot over the perfectly trimmed grass of the royal grounds was an experience he thoroughly enjoyed. Grabbing sight of multiple Flicky's cutting through the air above him, Tails wished, that just for one moment, he could join them as they effortlessly sailed the wind in their carefree games.<p>

He paid no attention to the conversation that his father and Rosie were having, or _'Princess' _Sally's incessant whining, choosing instead to explore the castle grounds, sniff the beautiful smelling flowers with his sensitive nose, embrace the feeling of the freshly cut grass between his toes, feel the rough bark of the trees... giggling along the way as the Flicky's circled above him happily.

Turning around, he could see this garden was a happy place; both his father and Rosie were smiling at him, obviously ensnared in this places beauty. (Though it should be noted Sally poked her tongue out at him when he looked at her, and an angry raccoon in green overalls was staring daggers at him because he had put tiny holes in the once pristine grounds with the claws on his feet.)

Tails could never understand why old people had such a hard time having fun like he did, or why people like Sally never seemed to be happy.

Why couldn't the world be happy and carefree?

"_If I was king, I would make everyone come to these gardens so they could be happy! And give people like Sally glasses so they could see the happiness!"_Tails thought.

Shortly, the group had arrived at the pearl white steps of Acorn Castle; some royal guard's shuffled uncomfortably as Mammoth walked past them, obvious in the gripping of ceremonial halberds tightly in preparation of the unexpected happening.

Suddenly Tails felt a pair of hands grip him as his father hoisted him up into his arms, who then started walking up the numerous steps to the castle's apex.

"Rosie, why can't I be carried up the steps!" Tails heard Sally complain, as he snuggled into his father's chest hair.

"Because you're too big for my frail arms to carry Sally..." Rosie replied, "and you have bigger legs then this young one." She continued indifferently. "Beside's you're royalty... it wouldn't be proper."

'_I think Sally needs a good slapping.' _Tails heard Mammoth telepathically speaking to him, _'her parent's likely treat her like a spoilt brat, if this is the future queen, she shouldn't be acting like this... or else who knows what she'll do when she's older.' _

"But Rosie! I don't wanna!" Sally complained angrily behind them, sticking to the bottom of the steps.

'_I agree, but do you think it's a good idea telling your son that someone needs a slapping?' _Tails thought, knowing full well Mammoth was still in his mind.

'_Touché fox...' _Mammoth replied, more than slightly embarrassed at having his parenting mistake caught out by his own two and a half year old son, he found it strange how he had eons to gain wisdom and intelligence, yet still managed to get caught out like that by Tails.

He wondered what the Prower's would think of their abandoned son... thanks' to Rosie here, he finally had a name to pin that evil on two and a half years ago.

'_Evil?' _Mammoth stopped mid-step as he approached the heavy oak doors of the castle, realisation hitting him... he found that day disturbing and evil. _'When did that happen!'_ he wondered, maybe this child raising thing was having more of an effect on him then he realised.

Looking down to the napping fox curled up in his arms, he realised he... loved him. He loved the little guy. He would destroy anything or anybody who dared break the cubs happiness, shatter his childish and ignorant view on life.

But what would that make him, if he yelled at the Prower's like he had originally planned to? Would he fill Tails with hate towards the two? Of course he would, Tails had every right to be angry towards them, he himself wanted to use his powers to boil their bone marrow, causing a slow and most painful death.

Behind him, Rosy and a sieving Sally finally managed to get up the steps, as a Coyote in a blue army uniform approached them, General Armand D'Coolette, alongside one of the objects of his hate, a fox, dressed in the Acorn army uniform with an eye patch over his right eye, Commander Amadeus Prower.

'_hold onto your hate Mammoth, you will get your chance later.' _A voice sounded in Mammoth's head unexpectedly, though he knew who it was instantly.

"Mammoth Mogul, what are you doing on ze castle grounds!" General Armand asked furiously.

"I invited him here!" Rosie stated, walking up to stand beside Mammoth, "I thought Amadeus might want to see this!"

"And what would that be!" Amadeus asked, Mammoth stared at him menacingly before replying, noting how his fur stuck on end.

"We all know who this is, and your connection. But for his sake you shall say nothing!" Mammoth growled, grabbing Tails namesakes with his free hand and showing them to him, waking him up in the process.

"He has two yucky tails!" Sally stated.

"Sally, upstairs to your room... NOW!" Rosie commanded.

* * *

><p>Rate, Fav, Subscribe, Review... You!<p> 


	7. Tears

Ok guys, so I reread the entire story and I've noticed that it was getting less interesting as the chapters went on, but it looks as if this was caused by how I was writing it, not the content itself. So I'm going to attempt to make it more enjoyable this time and in future chapters, I'll be attempting to not make the story so 'Tails-centric,' and adding more descriptors to the work, to help you visualise what's going on.

Sorry if I bored you even the slightest, I really enjoy writing this story and I want you to enjoy reading it as much as possible.

P.S. I've sort of lost interest in writing ArkFox. I've written around 6-7 different versions for the final chapter, between 5000-15000 words, but nothing really stuck out to me, I hated all of them and subsequently deleted all of the copy's. It may be a while before you see an update for ArkFox, if it ever actually gets one. Sorry, it looks like I may be abandoning it, and I really hate it when I see abandoned fics, but I'm sorry, I just want nothing to do with it for a while after all the work I've done without seeing something worth adding to the story.

* * *

><p>"Sally, upstairs to your room... NOW!" Rosie commanded, angrily pointing at the castle's open oak door in complete disbelief of the princesses insensitive behaviour towards the kid.<p>

"But Rosie!" Sally pouted, "I wanna see what the army guys do to that yucky fox!" she complained loudly, throwing her arms up into the air in obvious disgust as she continually abused the fox cub, her face twisted into a pleasurable grin as she saw the state of the newly awakened fox.

It was too much...  
>Too much...<p>

"Sally Acorn! GET TO YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT!" Rosie screamed, grabbing Sally by her ear and forcefully dragging her into the castle, terrified, wailing screams escaping from Sally as she was pulled.

One tear...  
>Two...<p>

The young fox cradled in my arms finally let the waterworks flow, the sound of his tears, sniffs and sobs... were excruciating... like nothing I've ever experienced before.

Never had Tails cried like this, in fact, Mammoth couldn't remember one occasion when he had heard the slightest hint of sadness present in his son's voice, one occasion when he detected that emotion in his mind.

Now he was trying his best to stay out of Tails mind, as the young fox's intense emotions were affecting him, quite strongly at that. The top of Mammoth's brain was screaming out in pain, almost blinding him as his own tears were forced out because of this, while the roof of his mouth felt like it was about to collapse in utter unrestrained agony, how so much pain could course through the top of his mouth was astonishing.

Mammoth hadn't felt like this for thousands of years. Suffering, that feeling was completely forgotten until now.

He had ultimate power, whenever someone tried to screw him over and cause him pain... he'll find them and force them to watch as he slaughtered his or her entire family in front of their very eyes, slowly proceeding to break every bone in their body afterwards, while at the same time using his powers to keep them alive... barely...

He would leave them where they were, allow them to recuperate, regain strength, heal. Give them the impression that he thought that they were dead, gone, forgotten; and then many years later; when they had a family again, a life again, when they stopped checking over their shoulders every five minutes. He would turn up on their doorstep in the middle of the night, and do it all over again. Again he would keep them alive, but this time he would never visit them again, so that they would live in fear, always watching, always waiting and always suspecting.

But by causing his son to cry like this, Princess Sally had unwittingly become the first person to cause him any emotional pain to this scale ever since he had first discovered his chaos enriched powers.

And he couldn't do anything about it, Sally was a mere child herself, most likely ignorant to the way she had hurt Tails, to the way she had hurt him.

'_She was stupid; kids are always stupid... except for Tails.' _Mammoth thought, as he slowly watched Tails recover from his episode, his pained sobs quickly turned into quiet sniffs as Tails tried to be strong in front of him, his blue eyes opening in shame, too afraid to look at his own dad.

"Tails..." he said, trying to erase the pain from his own, broken voice, "...You don't have to be ashamed for crying like that... at all ok... Sally was..." Mammoth continued uncertainly, "well, not very nice... let's just put it that way, but it's like I said before; there will be times when people say stuff like that, it will hurt and sting, you can try as hard as you can to not cry, but there will be times when it happens."

"I know... *sniff* dad... I know... *sniff*" Tails replied hoarsely, wiping his small black nose with one of his tails.

"Ummm... sincerest apologise for ze Miss Acorn." General Armand D'Coolette stated in broken English, retaining his respect for the Acorn family.

"Its sincerest apologies for Miss Acorn's behaviour, Armand." Amadeus corrected impassively, "Please come into the Castle... Mogul." Amadeus finished with a slight tinge of sarcasm present in his voice, though he was obviously trying to hide it.

_'Mammoth... is it possible if I can see my nephew?' _

* * *

><p>Sorry that this may seem like boring filler.<p>

Rate, fav, subscribe, review... you!


	8. Sneaky soles

7hanks to 'Tails Is FLUFFY,' 'Asher Tye,' prowerboy and DaddlerTheDalek for reviewing the last chapter.

Gota pole on my profile regarding this story, you should check it out.

* * *

><p>The feeling in the room was tense to say the least, all parties having only spoke in acceptance to Rosie's offer for tea in her attempts to somewhat defuse the situation.<p>

The monster known as Mammoth sat crossed-armed on the couch, occasionally taking a sip from the comparatively tiny cup as he eyed _Prower_ suspiciously. He considered taking the opportunity to probe his mind, but considering his blood...

Rosemary on the other hand, it was quite a surprise to see her reaction when she saw 'Miles.'

'Miles,' the name even leaked intelligence.

He swirled his finger in his tea disrespectfully a few times, smiling at the way King Acorn growled, before downing the tea like a shot glass, awkward silence continuing, much to Mammoth's pleasure.

She had just given birth to him and was in the middle of nursing him for the first time, when_ Prower_ came in with the king. He was happy at first, joyous, until Rosemary showed him Miles second tail, _Prower_ instantly demanded he was killed... and the king agreed with him. She had no choice in the matter as her new son was forcefully ripped from her arms, too exhausted from the birthing process to put up a struggle as her silent baby son was taken away from her. She was ordered to be placed on drugs a few days later in order to control her violent temper towards the royal court and her husband.

"_Knowing where people's allegiances' lay, definitely one of the best aspects of being a mind reader." _Mammoth thought as he begun scanning the room once more.

"So..." Maximillian started awkwardly, "I guess this is what you've been up to then... raising a son who isn't officially yours?"

"He doesn't exist officially." Mammoth retorted coolly, features unchanged at the kings words. "Besides, I don't think you can do much about it... just ask your former court wizard down in the dungeons." he stated, accepting more tea from Rosie as she poured him a cup.

"Don't bring Naugus into this!" Amadeus growled.

"Still a touchy subject I see..." Mammoth replied, laughing.

"Shut up." Amadeus said sharply.

"I want to see my son." Rosemary asked.

"Not a chance woman! Who knows what he's done to him mentally!" Amadeus growled.

"I haven't used my powers once on my son..." Mammoth replied, relishing Rosemary's expression at the words 'my son,' "Well, apart from toilet training..." he finished awkwardly... drinking the tea.

"I think Rosemary should still have the chance to see Tails however." Rosie said, taking a seat beside the king.

"Stay out of this Rosie!" King Maximillian said.

"She's done nothing but mourn for his supposed death for the past two and a half years... Max!" Rosie said, ignoring the king bravely as she quickly hid her smirk behind her own cup of tea.

"Please, Mammoth... let me see my son!" Rosemary begged, her eyes wide as she tugged on his arm.

"Nothing of that sort is going to happen, Rosemary!" Amadeus interrupted before Mammoth had a chance to reply.

"What's gotten into you!" Rosemary asked tearfully, "Where did the husband I marry go?" she asked, Amadeus recoiled slightly at this.

"I think Rosemary should be... able to see him... Amadeus..." Maximillian intervened, to which the fox sighed heavily, the entire room went silent for several moments in response to this display as Amadeus thought.

"She... can't get to close to him." Amadeus finally replied.

"Why not!" Rosemary said, barely containing her anger.

"Because," Mammoth replied, "You have his DNA, Tails was supposed to be stillborn and the death certificate was signed by the king's personal doctor... couldn't have a scandal like that now could we?"

"Mammoth!" King Acorn growled.

"Whoops, did I sum up the situation!" Mammoth retorted sarcastically. "Sorry."

"We will allow you to... keep your son, Mammoth." Maximillian said, "But know this is only because he's keeping you out of trouble, not because of any dirt."

"Of course... and I will be happy to accommodate Rosemary in my home so long as she doesn't complicate things." Mammoth replied.

"Thank you thank you thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Rosemary screamed.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhh, yes, here they are..." Merlin said, stepping down from the ladder as he finally managed to fish out the dusty cardboard box from the shelf.<p>

Tails had never seen any kind of place like this before, everything he read about witch's and wizards told him that they had dark, dingy workshops with spider webs covering the walls, jars filled with toads, ancient tomes filled with arcane and unreadable writings, big black cauldrons with bubbling green stuff. No sign of an evil black cat sleeping on the desk either, much to Tails relief (cats REALLY liked to take swipes at his namesakes when he wasn't looking.)

Instead, Merlin's_ 'office' _was filled, with lots of colourful furnishings and plants, hundreds of bookshelf's that were broken into sections depending on their subject and alphabetically ordered, a Chaos emerald that he didn't really pay much attention to... in fact, the scariest thing was probably the strange plastic ape-monkey like skeleton hanging of a piece of wood.

No wands... or owls... or over-excessive use of the colours brown and black... though Merlin was sporting a typical wizards beard and robes.

"I think you would find they fit you quite well..." Merlin said, handing Tails the small brown box. "After all, these were made for you."

Tails wondered briefly if he should really take a present from a wizard.

Briefly...

"Well, aren't you going to open it up?" princess Sally's older brother, Elias asked curiously. Tails was glad to find that he was much nicer then she was. "Merlin's never shown me what's in there!" he exclaimed, "Even after I tried pulling the 'prince' thing over him he just says it's something to do with souls... it sounds really cool, whatever the heck it is!"

Tails directed his eyes up to Merlin, who was snickering to himself behind Elias, though a reassuring look was present in his crystal blue eyes.

Slowly lifting the lid of the box, Tails laughed as Elias's features dropped in confusion. Inside the box was two red and white coloured shoes.

"Shoes?" Elias questioned.

"If anyone could muster the 'feet' of a shoe pun, it would be a wizard wouldn't it..." Tails said, grinning.

"Watch out Tails, wrong box... I'm not sure 'leather' or not they're dangerous." Merlin replied, full out laughing alongside Tails and Elias.

"You know the typical thing about shoes?" Elias asked, "Normally they only have a sole owner..." he finished, laughing.

"hmmm..." Tails said, "Elias, I think you need to work on that one."

"huh?"

"Don't worry," Merlin started, "you shall find there is dignity in 'defeet' Elias."

* * *

><p>"Why did you call him Tails?" Rosemary asked depressingly, "I mean, it can't be any good for his self esteem?"<p>

"It brings attention to his deformity," Mammoth replied almost instantly, "it says, I really don't care that you don't like these."

"Well, I suppose that makes sense..." Rosemary replied, somewhat happily.

"Goodbye Rosemary." Mammoth said, walking off.

"You're leaving?" Rosemary questioned.

"Yes, Tails gets hyper if he's not in bed by six." Mammoth replied, stopping momentary.

"Wait..." Rosemary asked, "You're not going to yell at me or anyone else?"

"No..." Mammoth replied, "And what did you ever do to earn my anger?"

* * *

><p>"But why are you giving me a pair of Sonic Shoes, aren't they really expensive?" Tails asked, "They're like a hundred Acorns a pair aren't they?"<p>

"No Tails, these are power sneakers, not Sonic Shoes..." Merlin replied, "Wait, what are Sonic Shoes?"Merlin asked.

"You know, Sonic the Hedgehog..." Tails replied.

"He's got an entire brand of shoes that look almost exactly like that!" Elias finished.

"Oh, well anyway, these are power sneakers." Merlin stated, picking one up. "These shoes were specially made for you Tails, no one else could ever hope to wear this pair of shoes."

"Huh, but aren't all feet the same, just different sizes?" Tails asked.

"Correct, but anyone else who tries to wear these will find the shoes slipping off their feet when they move."

"How?" Tails asked, curious.

"These shoes are magic!" Merlin exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Rate, fav, subscribe, review... YOU!<p>

And no, there will be no romance between Mammoth and Rosemary.


	9. Going through playschool

Ok, after much deliberation, I finally settled on this idea for a chapter. Since I'm writing "on the fly" as it seems, writer's block hits hard.

Since "ASWIF?" Is a tragedy /family/acceptance type fic, it took me a while to figure out whether or not I should post this, seeing as ASWIF is an overly darkish story and such. After much thinking I concluded, I should. This chap signifies Tails young childhood in relating to others and because kids are innocent they don't pick on others as much. Which will change as Tails grows up.

Everything up to the Rouge bit with cookies has been on my laptop for over a week now, but that hasn't been the main reason for my long update.

I am currently planning, yes, I, HalfWright am planning a **new story.** It will be dark, it will be gory, it will be called, **"The Dark side of the Gems."** This fic, I hope, will challenge everything you think about in relation to the Sonic Universe. Who is friend? And who is foe?

All I can reveal at this moment, it's an AU, it contains werewolves(no vamp), character death, violence, foul language and for the first time ever in a HalfWright fic, Major role OCs! (Apart from Fluffy from ArkFox, but he (or she) doesn't count)

Now, I know what you're thinking, supernatural crap fic right? No, this one is going to be quite original my readers.

Now, I am at the planning stages and don't exactly have time to make up too many awesome OCs, but if you have one you want to submit, please PM me with them, preferably following the template below.

Name: Kolt "Pink" Lawton, M, 18 (Nicknamed "Pink" for his fur colouring)

Species and appearance: Hedgehog, pink colouring. Pitch black boots, black leather biker's jacket and fingerless gloves.

Background: Parent's died in a fire accident. He has a tough and mean personality and often bully's others. He suffers from a rare genetic  
>disorder that makes his fur pink; because of this he is quite protective of Tails for his odd yellow fur and extra tail. Believes<br>humans had something to do with his parent's deaths and subsequently hates them.

Powers: No notable abnormal powers, though he is quite strong for his species and age group

Now, I'm not entirely sure how many OCs I'm going to need, but only those matching or exceeding the level of awesomeness and creativity that Pink does will have any chance of making it in. Any OC submitted via story review will be disregarded; any absolutely terrible OC will receive a simple "no" if you ask why; bad messages await you.

OCs age may go down by 11 years at the start of the fic. So please keep that in mind.

Now, for what everyone's been skipping over for!

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD! YOU'VE GOT SONIC SHOES!" Amy screamed, instantly grabbing everyone's attention as she carelessly started charging over to where he was standing, shoving anything (or anyone) out of her way enroot to her objective.<p>

"Amy, calm dow... ouff." Rouge screamed as she was pushed aside by the hyperactive pink hedgehog. "Down!" she questioned, mostly to herself at this point as she watched Amy shove Charmy into a tower of wooden blocks on her warpath to the terrified, fleeing fox.

Marine watched as the dominos she had just spent twenty minutes setting up were knocked down by Amy, following her trail, (directly over Bean.) she picked up a plastic pirate sword before triumphantly charging towards her foe. "Time to visit the boneyard ye squalling dog!"

"Vector!" Rouge yelled, Vector's head could be seen appearing through a doorway, eyes widening before promptly disappearing again. "I saw that! Get in here!"

"Someone save me!" Tails yelled while dodging blows from Amy's inflatable hammer, "She's trying to murder me!"

"Oh, you're silly... now why would I want to do that?" Amy dubiously stated, swinging her hammer and barely missing his head as they ran through the room.

"Don't worry Tails, I'll gut her for ya!" Marine said, madly swinging her sword at Amy.

"HELP!" Tails said worriedly, not at all comforted at the prospect of having his back watched by Marine.

"Do a barrel roll!" Bean shouted above the ruckus, as Silver used his telepathic powers to make blocks and other assorted small toy's fly over and around the group, making it look like there were explosions cut out of an action movie going on behind them.

"One day after Vanilla takes maternity leave..." Rouge said, "Vector! Get in here! Now!" Rouge ordered.

"No way!" came the reply.

"GRUGGRGGHHH! I don't get paid enough for this!" Rouge screamed, almost at the point of pulling her fur out as she started chasing after the kids.

"Don't blame ya pursey... Amy hits hard." Charmy stated, clutching onto Vector's leg as he trembled in fear.

"Yeah, I saw her push you over, you alright?" Vector questioned, "Wait, wadda you mean by 'pursey'?" Vector asked.

"You know, like... crocodile skin purse." Charmy reiterated blankly, obviously missing the angry glare he was currently receiving from the enraged croc.

"Arggargh! Miss Rouge! HELP!"

"Come back here you bumbling bee!"

"Vector, if you're not going to help me, could you at least help out Charmy!" Rouge shouted as she held onto Amy with one hand and Marine with the other in her desperate attempts to keep them apart.

"With pleasure Rouge!" Vector replied.

"No! NO! Umphth!" Charmy squealed out as his mouth was covered by the crocodile's hand before being forcefully carried away to the paints section of the room.

"Hey Charmy, how wouldya like having pink fur... errrr... whatever that fuzzy stuff is on bees?" Vector said, pulling a paint brush out and a pot of pink paint from the top drawer, keeping his hand over Charmy's mouth all the while.

"Mptpptthh! Please No... Mptpptthh! Not girl colours!"

"Too late 'Lucky Charms'!" Vector said evilly, as he quickly began moving the brush over Charmy's face and fur.

"Hah!" Bean said, pointing and laughing at the hyperventilating Tails, "you were running away from girls."

"What WAS THAT BEAN!" Amy shouted, as she and Marine started struggling against Rouge again.

"Uh Oh."

"BEAN!" Marine shouted, pulling away from Rouge "please come here... matey!" she said softly this time, but no less scarily.

"FLY AWAY!" Bean yelled, "Wait! I don't have any wings... yet I'm a bird! That's not shiny."

"Cookie time!" Rouge shouted above everyone else instantly grabbing everyone's attention as she tried to calm down the feral crowd.

* * *

><p>Tails observed the overlander girl curiously as she drew mechanical diagrams, a flick of a pen here as she cautiously added a small diode to the spaceship's blueprints, nervous hum there as she pondered her next crucial addition to the airlocks.<p>

His time around Mammoth had given Tails limited psychotic powers. He was able to... detect... people's happiness levels. There was something not quite right... why did she always feel sad?

He knew it couldn't be because of her infamous relatives, Mammoth assured him that she had grown up ignorant of her biological connections to Ivo and Colin.

She had been this way since ever since he could remember, when he first meet her she was smiling like she was currently, but even without the powers he had only just acquired a year later at three and a half, he could tell she hadn't changed much from then.

_Smiling, yet never happy. _

It was strange, she enjoyed drawing's and technical stuff, she enjoyed hanging out with Marine and talking to him about quantum mechanic whatsamahowsit's, why was she sad? Why was she unhappy?

"_I'm not sure..." _came her reply when he asked her around two days ago... he even told her a joke straight afterwards.

"_Why do gorillas have big noses? Because they have big fingers!" _

No change. None. She laughed, but no change.

"Tails, please stop thinking about it." Hope said suddenly as if sensing what he was thinking about, straitening her blue dress as she got up. "I don't know why..."

"But I want you to be happy." Tails interrupted sadly, subconsciously gripping his tails "Everyone should be happy."

* * *

><p>Well, that should just about do it for playschool, I think I've dwelled on that long enough, prepare for the jump from 35 to 5 years old next chaptersode.

Rate, fav, subscribe, review... you!

And if you have an OC... PM AWAY!

**Also don't forget about the pole surrounding ASWIF on my profile.**


	10. Primary school, day one

You know the drill

7hanks to Zails, "Heartless demon wolf," "Dark Fox Tailz" and DaddlerTheDalek for reviewing.

* * *

><p>"Hello there kiddo!" the Robot Face says, I can see the speakers on his face, just underneath his chin... kinda scary... his eyes are red.<p>

"Um... hi?" I reply...I hear my voice breaking against my will.

"Nothing to be scared of Tails... I assure you." Robot Face says good heartedly, I read my dad's emotional aura and can feel he's slightly unnerved by Robot Face.

* * *

><p><em>Three years later...<em>

* * *

><p>It was a day Mammoth Mogul had feared for five years; even since he had found Tails in the mud and named him his son, Mammoth had been worried about Tails sanity.<p>

Technically speaking, Tails should have become a violent wreck already; exposed to Chaos energy before he was even two, reading the minds of others at three, witnessing his "uncle" become an ancient walker at four, getting beat up and kicked on the first day of school at five.

And he could do nothing to help him.

Tails had to do this on his own.

Mammoth had to walk away... for his sons sake.

"Two tails! mondo yuck man!" Sonic yelled, pulling on Tails namesakes as he lay in the dirt. Tails only knew his name because he was a famous runner... and because of doc Chuck.

He could see Amy from where he was lying, a look of pure disgust present on her face, though it's hard to tell at what.

"Yeah, get him Sonic!" someone yells in the crowd surrounding me, a rat. Why isn't anybody helping me? Where are the teachers?

Sonic kicks me roughly in the stomach; I curl up protectively from the immense force and speed of the kick which ends up sending me a metre or so away. "Good kick Sonic!" Amy yells, though she doesn't sound like she meant it. I look around for anybody to help me, scanning the crowd's faces; I see Charmy, Silver and Marine.

They do nothing... Bean's chuckling away happily, pointing at me.

Another kick... where it hurts most, thankfully it's not from Sonic, just Amy this time.

I try to zone out, travel to my happy place, to the castle gardens, where my biological mother takes me for picnics sometimes. There's cakes, pies, sandwiches, lemonade, chips, chilli dogs... all kinds of yummy things... a flicky flies up to me and lands on my finger, eating the disgusting crust from my sandwich, it doesn't mind though, chirping happily instead. Why can't I fly like you can flicky bird?

I'm playing ball with Rosemary now, she throws the small red ball to me and I catch it with both hands. Daddy turns up, I can smell he's got some mint swirls on him before I even pick up the thought... he's not very good at hiding his thoughts for being a physic.

... TBC

* * *

><p>Oh nose, who saves Tails now? Maybe another freak?<p>

Rate, fav, subscribe, review... you!


	11. Hopeful thoughts?

7hanks to aceventury, "Syaoron the Fox," prowerboy, "Asher Tye," Tailsismyfave, DaddlerTheDalek and "Black Twilight Wolf" for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

><p>Gorrilaz – O Green World.<br>Or  
>Daft Punk – Da Funk<br>Take your pic, not like the chap will outlast either one.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes; the perfect world shattering as I do so; someone's shaking my arm, but I can't bring myself to check who it is... is there even any point? Not like anyone wants me, except for an ancient homicidal killer.<p>

"Are you alright!" a girl asks... sounds familiar, don't care; of course the first thing she would ask is if I was alright... like it's not obvious already; I'm in lots of physical pain, but I don't care too much about that at the moment. Off in the distance I can hear Sonic and Amy laughing along with some other kids, a brief flick of my toes revealing I no longer have my shoes with me.

"I'm fine... just peachy." I say, I just got sarcasm. "What makes you say that?" I bark... I didn't mean too, it just came out I swear... I can hear her backing off... wait... I can't sense her mind... "Hope?" I say, turning over so I can look at her, she's disgusted; I look down at myself.

There are tiny little visible dirt clods hanging in the forest known as my fur, now blood stained from a torn lip and cut ear that is dripping blood down onto me; no other head injuries apart from that thankfully. I reach my arm behind me as Hope helps me up, feeling a sharp pain in my index finger as I do so... it's bending out down the middle, in the complete opposite direction it should be, I feel sick. "Oh my god!" Hope exclaims... God, some divine entity created by the humans... she should meet my uncle sometime, hell she should meet Tails Prime... stupid up himself swit.

My thoughts are interrupted by a sudden and violent convulsion in my chest, it happens again... I taste the bile seconds before my mouth overflows; stomach content soon staining my already messy front, Hope backs away just in time to avoid it, screaming in disgust. We sit there in silence for what seems forever, kids are playing in the background, none care; Hope has her hand over her mouth as she study's my condition, surely I'm a mess. Finally Hope speaks up.

"Tails... I'm taking you to the doctor!" Hope exclaims, I'm in too much pain to argue... at least someone's helping me out here. She lifts me up by the shoulder, hooking an arm around my neck to support me, being a human she's much taller than I am at this age. "Why do kids just do that?" Hope asks, crying... I answer, though I'm more concerned by getting spew on Hope's dress at the moment.

"It's not just kids... its people in general." I say simply, like it's common knowledge. The guys are jeering at me for depending on the girls support, while the girls are looking at Hope with disgust... it's not all because of me either, the human race is hated for whatever reason it is they have... I'm just an excuse, I feel it.

* * *

><p><em>It's been a week; the tingling in my finger's finally stopped... thanks to dad's use of the Chaos Emeralds on it. He taught me the healing power for it, heck, I didn't even know how to do that. He's forbidden me to take an emerald to school on the account that someone may steal it, he's right to think that as well...<em>

_...Hope is still the only one talking to me, the others stay away like I'm some kinda virus. Newsflash, genetics aren't a micro-organism... when you suddenly sprout a second tail when I accidently breathe on you, then you can debate the fact to me... who am I kidding? no-one cares..._

_...Sonic's still beating me up... I even asked doc Chuck if he could do anything about it when I went to get my scans a couple days back, supposed to his uncle or something... nothing changed of course, though I suspect Sonic probably got told off since he was extra mean this morning. His parents are much too lenient...I kinda feel sorry for his dad though, been forced into robotization and all, dad says he hates the fact he's lived for so long... if it comes down to it, if I feel the people aren't accepting... I may try convincing him to take over the planet..._

_...It's drastic, but people should be happy right? If they can't accept someone for the simple fact they have an extra tail... or are a different race like Hope is... then they have hate in them... _

_...The only problem is... when Zonic teleported me away a year and a half ago to save the universe from Mammoth Prime (irony right?) I may be doing that again accidently... I just feel that the pointlessly mean people should be gone... not the entire multiverse..._

_...I never told anyone about Zonic... not even dad... I didn't want him to feel bad about himself... even if it wasn't him... _

_...I don't like thinking like this... I don't think anyone should die... but...but..._

_...I just want friends... is that too much to ask? Hope is ok, she's almost like a sister to me at this point... _

_...Oh yeah... I forgot to mention that I technically have a brother now (biological at least... mum and "Prower" as dad likes to call him) had another son about a week ago, guess what? He was normal, so he didn't get abandoned in the forest somewhere! How nice that was of them! _

_...Guess I'll have to start calling mum "Rosemary" soon, since she'll probably forget all about me..._

_...Speaking of babies... Miss Vanilla came around for a visit today (lots of stuff has gone on this week!) and she brought Cream with her, first time I've seen a three year old outide of the playschool... quite a different case..._

_...Cream's innocent enough, and being brought up by Vanilla...will she be a nice person? This is another problem... not everyone's a bad person...most are... but who am I to say who lives? Even if I can read minds, If I had the chance to end the madness... people still deserve a second chance... it's fair... _

_...Right? _

_...Hey, Mammoth Mogul was a super evil mob boss (well, still is) and he saved me! even evil can change! _

_...I remind myself, he's evil... so he's not normal... like everyone else apparently is..._

_...Maybe he just took pity on me because I'm abnormal, like he is..._

_...A sickening thought occurs... the ancient echidna's killed deformed babies... threw them over the edge of "Angel Island." __There's only a father and son left now... no one knows what happened to the rest... w__hen I was part of... Titan Tails... I focused on on what was different in the universe's... the only major changes between this one and the rest was: 1) Robotnik was executed and 2) Echidnaopolis was never teleported like it was in other universe's..._

_...It was caused by Robotnik's death somehow... something happened... something that wasn't supposed to._

_Night diary - Tails Mogul. _

* * *

><p>Nuff progress, Syaoron? ;)<p>

Rate, fav, subscribe, review... you!


	12. Turning point

Pestered by many to continue the story already... this chap is going to be journal entries.

* * *

><p><em>School + one month.<em>

_It's finally reached breaking point, some girls attacked Hope today as I was walking with her down the hallway._

_she's gone now, the great "Acorn bloodline" took her away for her own safety... pfttt, like the other kids will know she was born a "Kintobor," not "Smith."_

_I'm friendless now; with Sonic and his gang taking the fullest advantage of the situation, spending the entire lunchbreak picking on me. _

_Amy is probably the meanest to me, she's just doing it to impress Sonic as well, how pitiful. That Rotor guy and "Ant" don't want to join in... but do it anyway. _

_How I hate Prime Tails... why did Eggman have to get caught? _

* * *

><p><em>School + two months.<em>

_Sally joined us today, the girl from the Castle. She joined Sonic's gang pretty much instantly and began taking a liking to him... so her and Amy are having it out right as I write this. _

_It's just good to spend my lunch money for once... normally I just leave it at home to spend on tech later. _

_Tech... wonder how Hope is? _

_Hope she's doing fine... scuse the pun. _

* * *

><p><em>School + three months.<em>

_Dad found my journal and read it... he wasn't very happy when he read it... specially the bit about me wishing the bad people away... or asking him to take over the world. _

_He doesn't believe anything I tell him about Prime though... the speed at which my mind works added in with my knowledge on mind/chaos powers... it is too strong for dad to connect now. _

_He's scared about me. _

_He's scared he's failed. _

* * *

><p><em>School + four months.<em>

_I've stopped myself from reading minds... I analysed the spare chaos emerald dad has, growing a fake one myself with one of those gem creation kits you buy in shops, along with some spare basic chemicals that I found lying around. _

_It was pretty much an "anti emerald," almost exactly like a real one except it uses dark energy for its main power source._

_Which means it shatters when it's drained, as chaos emeralds can only be refilled with light energy. _

_I got dad to shatter it without using any contained power, since he know more about this kind of thing then I do, then I melted down the weakened shards and used them to construct two rings; one for me and one for dad. _

_The rings stop any Chaos based powers from happening. Luckily, dad's safe from the effects, the emerald in his chest remains unaffected while the rings still blocks out his powers as planned... he's truly impressed at what I've managed to accomplish here, he hasn't had peace of mind like this since he was young. _

_The downside is they only last a couple of weeks at the most, I'll have to be constantly making them. _

_I know it stunts my (chaos) development, but I'm probably going to end up jamming an emerald in my chest like dad has anyway... then I can outlive the rest of these idiots and dance on their graves... probably will do that as well. _

* * *

><p><em>School + five months.<em>

_Still no friends. _

* * *

><p><em>School + six months.<em>

_Just came back from my second school holiday... everyone's got some fantastic story about what they did. Sonic made sure to rub my face in about it... _

_Amy and Sally are still at each other's throats, they spent some time at the castle during the holidays though. ("hey, Tails, when were you last invited to the castle?" – quote from Amy) _

_Haven't seen or heard anything from Rosemary and Prower... or Hope for that matter, I (word that's not hope, ha ha, where's the thesaurus gotten to?) that she's doing ok. _

_I miss her so much... I'm sad now. _

* * *

><p><em>School + seven months.<em>

_For some reason, I saw it in my best interest to cut my left tail clean off with a kitchen knife today, dad repaired with his powers though... he left the pain there for an entire hour so I could learn my lesson though._

_Not allowed near sharp objects anymore obviously. Dad's also placing a mark on me, I get to keep the ring(s) since they only block my powers, but not any directed at me... so he knows what I'm up to. He succeeded, not sure how... maybe he just wasn't trying to read my mind before... or marks work better? _

_Grounded for bout three months... I'm only writing in my journal cos I'm bored... only one hour into it. _

_Only approved or school related reading material from now on. _

_No access to the tools dad got me after I made the emerald(s)._

_No music, or tv. _

_No visiting friends... hehe, might break that one. _

_Bed at 6:30pm._

_No treats. _

_Straight home after school. _

* * *

><p><em>School + eight months<em>

_Dad surprised me today, apparently it's my birthday? _

_It's just another day anyway, and I can't open any presents till Christmas (some celebration that the humans are trying to get going worldwide... it's pretty popular I think, something religious behind it, but people just celebrate it for its "togetherness" aspect.) still, it was good being able to stay up late and eat some treats for once. (Even if dad made them... he's not a very good cook at the best of times.) _

* * *

><p><em>School + nine months.<em>

_Schools coming to a close... don't think I learnt anything there, full grades. Just went there to get beat up... pretty close to the truth. _

_I'm happy to report however, Sonic and his crew are leaving this year since they're too old for primary._

* * *

><p><em>School + ten months.<em>

_Christmas day today... I celebrated it alone with dad and some... winkly bat, told to stay away from him, all too happy to comply... he's got the taint of dark chaos on him... I think he's killed someone recently as well. _

_Got some tools... and by some I mean a lot... too many to list. Only problem now is materials... I would pay a visit to the dump if I wasn't so worried someone would say I belonged there or something. _

_Still not allowed near sharp (knife like) objects... have to be careful not to hurt myself with my tools, or dad may think I still hate myself.  
><em>_...  
><em>_Tools?_

* * *

><p><em>I found Eggman's body today... Castle Acorn was pretty easy to hack into... even if the fatty's grave is unmarked, the Acorn's still wanted to keep close tabs on the body... I can't imagine for what purpose...<em>

_It should be pretty easy to bring him back... with those schematics I managed to con from Doc Chuck during last months visit._


	13. Fin

7hanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Zails, "Syaoron the Fox," "DaddlerTheDalek," "Tailsismyfave," "Tamara Alto" and special thanks to "I am Rainbow Phoenix" for reviewing all the chapters so far in one go.

* * *

><p>It was quite eerie... how Robotnik stood there; silently, unmoving and obedient; the husk of a once powerful political figure... a deformed, robotized zombie of one of the greatest evils ever to exist in the multiverse... a heartless, soulless monster hellbent on wiping out all life.<p>

And a lonely, freakish two tailed fox just brought him back to life, in the hopes that his evils would bring him friendship and acceptance. A robotic fist shot out, tightening around the fox's neck and lifting him up off the ground quickly, as Tails kicked and struggled for the breath his lungs desperately needed; Robotnik's evil, red irised eyes narrowed in delight at his helpless capture, laughing at the way the fox tore his pathetic claws off on his metal framing, in his desperate attempts to free himself. "...s...top... ple...ase...!" the whelp begged desperately.

"I guess I have you to thank for my revival?" Robotnik asked, his voice reverberating in the strange metal halls in which he was awoken; Tails wasted no time in nodding his head, desperately seeking release from the death grip. "Robo Robotnik thanks you, whelp! But I have no use for animals."

"...no...! pl..ease..."

Robotnik brought his other hand up, before quickly slamming it into the young fox's shoulder, his body twisted violently as his neck let out a sickening crack as his neck broke all to easily.

- FIN


End file.
